stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Rex Guardians
The Rex Guardians are the Sky Knight squadron of Terra Rex. According to Piper, the very first Sky Knight was a Rex Guardian. Known for being obsessed with honour, training and duels, the Rex Guardians all speak with a stereotypical British accent. The oldest active Sky Knight squadron on record, the Rex Guardians have perfected the style, formation and fighting stances laid out in the ancient book of Sky Knight rules known as "The Code". They are well known for their discipline and well maintained (if slightly archaic) equipment. Although five members are initially seen to be part of the Rex Guardians squadron, only the Sky Knight, Harrier is named. They also appear to be one of the largest, if not the largest Sky Knight Squadron, with an additional two members being shown guarding their landing strip. They revel in their celebrity status, as they have their own runway with a stadium built around it, so the citizens can watch them land and take off. They are also extremely popular on their home Terra, even more so than other Sky knight squadrons, with action figures, posters and legions of adoring fans. The Rex Guardians were once entrusted with the task of fighting alongside the Original Storm Hawks, but despite proving suitable for this task, it's possible that they haven't engaged in actual combat for quite some time since. When Aerrow once tried to rally all of the Sky Knights to fight together, Harrier asked if anyone remembered what happened the last time they followed a Storm Hawk (referring to the failed Final Battle against Cyclonia, and the Sky Knights betrayal by the Dark Ace) prompting Starling to insult the Rex's leader, saying that "The most dangerous place you've led your team is a hair salon". Despite this claim however, the Rex Guardians have been at the very forefront of at least two direct assaults on Cyclonia, and fought alongside the original Storm Hawks before their destruction. Indeed, the Storm Hawk/Rex Guardian alliance was once very strong, but their attitude seemed to become bitter after the Dark Ace's betrayal. Appearance They appear in the pilot episode at the spearhead of the massive, but unsuccessful, Sky Knight attack on Cyclonia. They make another appearance in "Episode 4: The Code", where their leader, Harrier (voiced by Scott McNeil), takes a Phoenix Crystal which Aerrow and Piper had worked hard to retrieve. Vehicles and Uniform Reflecting their initial attitudes, the Rex Guardians dress in meticulously maintained duelling armor and fly classic Air Skimmers, split-winged fighters with manually activated wings (newer models have automatic deployment). They have comparatively slow speed, and poor manoeuvrability at high speeds. Their engines are a combination of prop-driven and thruster type. They are quite rugged, however, and can take more damage than most vehicles. The armory of the Rex Guardians is also known for being very well maintained. Their fighting and piloting styles reflect that of medieval jousting and duelling, which emphasises honor, chivalry and the Sky Knight Code: as the Dark Ace demonstrates, this style of fighting fares poorly against those who don't fight by honourable means. The Guardians are armed with long-bladed energy swords and lances, powered by yellow Striker Crystals; though equally antiquated, these weapons are still very effective, and the Guardians themselves are skilled duellists. During their alliance with the original Storm Hawks, the Rex Guardians swapped their yellow crystals for blue, mirroring that of their allies. Gallery File:Rexguardians-challenge.jpg|The Rex Guardians on the left side of the Phoenix crystal, about to compete with the Storm Hawks, on the right. Sources Category:Squadrons Category:Heroes